<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my first (and definitely not last) by nctzncore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602065">my first (and definitely not last)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctzncore/pseuds/nctzncore'>nctzncore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you make me [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Smut, theyre in Love!!!!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctzncore/pseuds/nctzncore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So I wanted to see her, um, her anger level. I wanted to see if I was powerful enough to twist her mind. -Hyuck</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you make me [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my first (and definitely not last)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay i know i posted like an hour ago BUT i had this written already when i decided i wanted to do the parents fic first!! also excuse the tiktok audio as the summary i felt it fitting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have you and Jaehyun had sex?” Donghyuck asks Johnny one day while they were sitting in the kitchen. Johnny, obviously surprised, choked on his water and craned his neck to see if anyone else was listening. </p>
<p>“Um, well, why do you ask?” </p>
<p>Donghyuck eyed him, as if it weren't obvious enough.</p>
<p>“Okay, um. Yeah. We have,” Johnny says, carefully.</p>
<p>Donghyuck hums. “I think I'm ready to do it with Mark.” He admits, quietly, eyes looking anywhere but Johnny. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Johnny says, dragging the syllables out. He wasn't uncomfortable nor weirded out, he was always able to be a big brother figure to Donghyuck. But he honestly wasn't sure what the younger was looking to hear. </p>
<p>“Have you told him that?” he spoke again.</p>
<p>“I mean we’ve talked about it before. And he said he’d be okay to wait until I was ready,” Donghyuck looked nervous.</p>
<p>“That’s good, no?” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Donghyuck said, voice high pitched. “Yeah.” He said again, more collected this time. “I’m just nervous.” </p>
<p>“Look Hyuck,” Johnny said, putting his hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“You and Mark understand each other so well. Just talk to him, you know he wouldn't want to do anything if you weren't comfortable.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck nodded. He was right. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two days later Donghyuck had finally worked up the courage to talk to Mark.</p>
<p>Donghyuck: come to my room? wanna talk about smth</p>
<p>Mark: yea . coming</p>
<p>Mark was sweating, he hated to admit that the text made his stomach drop. He took a deep breath, tried to compose himself before he walked over to his room.</p>
<p>He knocked with a shaky hand, and Donghyuck called him in from the other side. Johnny was in the room and looked up from his phone when he saw Mark. Then he looked at Donghyuck. </p>
<p>“I’ll uh, go- Jaehyun. Needs me…” he said, warily.</p>
<p>Mark just nodded at him.</p>
<p>Donghyuck was sitting criss-cross on his covers, hair fluffy around his head, legs glowing in the dim light. </p>
<p>Mark sat opposite from him, also criss-cross and looked at him expectantly.</p>
<p>Donghyuck let out a breath of air. He felt his heart beating in his ears and only hoped Mark couldn't hear it. </p>
<p>“So,” Donghyuck starts, and Mark watches him intently. He stares at his eyes trying to find some kind of answer in them.</p>
<p>“I wanna have sex.” Donghyuck says, quietly.</p>
<p>Mark lets out a breath, his stomach churns differently.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Mark says, and grabs one of the younger’s hands. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Donghyuck nods.</p>
<p>Mark breathes heavily again, unable to stop the grin from spreading across his face.</p>
<p>“Are you sure? I’d wait forever if you weren't ready, Hyuck.”</p>
<p>“I trust you, I'm sure. I want you to be my first.” </p>
<p>Mark nods, pulls him in for a kiss that only lasts a second. He takes Donghyuck’s hand he’s been holding and pulls it to touch his own chest. </p>
<p>“My heart was beating so fast. Your text was so cryptic.” Mark laughs sheepishly. </p>
<p>“God, what did you think I was gonna break up with you?” </p>
<p>“No! I don't know!” Mark says, still laughing. “I was nervous. This conversation was much better than I expected though.” </p>
<p>Donghyuck kissed him. </p>
<p>“I was nervous too if it makes you feel any better,” Donghyuck admitted. </p>
<p>Mark kissed him again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark and Donghyuck didnt wanna plan anything, didn't wanna make sex a big deal. But they both knew they had a show they’d be having to stay in a hotel room for soon. </p>
<p>It was a few days before they’d have to leave and they knew they were both thinking the same thing. It was like the stars had aligned when their manager told them they were rooming together at practice.</p>
<p>Mark cornered Donghyuck in the bathroom during their break that day. </p>
<p>“Hey roomie,” he’d said leaning down to give Donghyuck a kiss.</p>
<p>“Thinking what I’m thinking?” Donghyuck breathed into Mark’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he replied, reaching around the younger’s waist to squeeze his ass.</p>
<p>Donghyuck yelped in surprise. </p>
<p>“Mark,” He said warningly. “I’ll kill you if I have to go back out there with a hard on.” </p>
<p>“Wow, didn't know you were that hot for me, Lee.” </p>
<p>Donghyuck grabbed his hips, pulled him in, ground against him the best he could given their angle. </p>
<p>“Two can play at that game,” he said with a wink, before sauntering away.</p>
<p>“Asshole,” Mark muttered to which Donghyuck yelled, “You started it!” and left Mark to rearrange himself in his pants. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night Donghyuck went straight to bed after he showered, leaving Mark too pent up for his own liking and very sexually frustrated. </p>
<p>Mark: i hate you </p>
<p>Donghyuck: goodnight baby &lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuck wasn't laying a hand on Mark until they got to their hotel room, he’d made that painfully clear over the past few days. Mark respected the game, but he was thrown off. All he could think about was Donghyuck with his back against his sheets. </p>
<p>It was painful. </p>
<p>They’d gotten to their hotel after a few hours of traveling and both of them were giddy. They had the night to themselves, no dinner reservations, no fan interactions. Just them, and a queen sized bed. </p>
<p>Mark pulled Donghyuck into the room quickly, kissing him immediately as the door shut. </p>
<p>“Eager, are we?” Donghyuck said.</p>
<p>“I can’t stop thinking about fucking you.” Mark said, near breathless. It made Donghyuck’s stomach roil. </p>
<p>Mark pushed him against the wall, kissing him with so much fire that his head was spinning. Donghyuck reached for Mark’s crotch and he yelped. His dick was already painfully hard and straining against his jeans.</p>
<p>“Mmm” Donghyuck hummed. “Let me help you with this, yeah?” </p>
<p>Mark sighed as Donghyuck unzipped his pants, reached into his boxers and immediately started to tug at his dick. He started slow, working up his pace until Mark was panting into the crook of his neck. </p>
<p>“Not gonna last much longer,” He managed to get out between breaths.</p>
<p>“Good.” Donghyuck said, twisting his wrist, rubbing his palm over the head of Mark’s cock. He was slick with precum and throbbing in Donghyuck’s fist.</p>
<p>“Come on baby,” Donghyuck said sweetly.</p>
<p>Mark’s dick twitched, once, twice, and he came, thighs shaking against Donghyuck. </p>
<p>The younger continued to rub him through his post orgasm state until Mark couldn't take the sensitivity of it. </p>
<p>“Bed,” Mark managed to breath out before kicking the rest of his clothes off.</p>
<p>Donghyuck listened and fumbled across the room, still gripping Mark’s shoulders. Mark pushed him down lightly and came to settle on top of him. </p>
<p>“You’re sure?” Mark asked, eyes glazed over with compassion.</p>
<p>Donghyuck’s heart swelled and he looped his fingers through Mark’s before answering. “I’m sure.”</p>
<p>Mark smiled down at him, kissed him slow and got him fully undressed. They had all the time in the world and they took advantage of every second. Hands running everywhere, not a spot of skin on either of their bodies left untouched. It was the most intimate thing Donghyuck had ever felt and. There wasn't a moment that he didn't feel safe under Mark’s nimble fingers.</p>
<p>“My backpack,” Donghyuck panted out. “Lube in the side pocket.”</p>
<p>Mark quickly got it and settled back down at Donghyuck’s feet. He touched his thigh and the younger instinctively spread his legs open in front of Mark.</p>
<p>Mark smiled, took in every inch of him. And leaned down to press a kiss inside his thigh. He kissed down toward his knee and back up, stopping to mouth at his balls  in the process. Donghyuck let out a heavy breath and muttered something about Mark teasing him. </p>
<p>Mark popped the cap on the lube, coated his fingers generously and rubbed lightly at Donghyuck’s pink hole. The younger sighed, begged for Mark to do something. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna go slow okay?” </p>
<p>Donghyuck nodded. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah I will.” He sighed, locking eyes with Mark. </p>
<p>Mark pressed his pointer finger in, barely to the knuckle, and Donghyuck gasped. “You’re good,” he breathed. “More please.”</p>
<p>Mark pushed his finger fully in, Donghyuck’s hips lifting in the process. He waited a second before pulling it out half way and pushing it back in. It made Donghyuck moan. He kept on going like that until he figured Donghyuck could handle another. </p>
<p>“One more, Hyuck.” Mark said before adding his middle finger. Donghyuck felt the stretch, it stung slightly but it wasn't unpleasant. Mark watched Donghyuck’s face, his eyes were squeezed shut and he was wringing his lip through his upper teeth. </p>
<p>Mark caressed Donghyuck’s thigh, trying to sooth him, letting him know he was still there. Donghyuck sighed as Mark started to move his fingers. He pushed in and out, scissored them a bit, curled them a little every once in a while. </p>
<p>“That’s good Mark,” Donghyuck whispered. “Really good, faster please.”</p>
<p>Mark listened, speeding up the thrust of his fingers until Donghyuck was pleading with him. </p>
<p>“I’ve done this- ah, to myself before.” Hyuck breathed out. </p>
<p>Mark looked up at his eyes. Donghyuck was staring at him. He had this dazed over look in his eyes, and if Mark wasn't focusing on pleasing Donghyuck, he could've come from that alone. </p>
<p>“Thought of you the whole time.” Mark groaned. </p>
<p>“Only used two fingers though. More, want more, Mark.” </p>
<p>Mark didn't have to tell him twice. He added some more lube, slowly pushed a third finger in, and it made Donghyuck yell out in pleasure. Mark watched the younger’s hole in awe. The way his fingers were swallowed so easily by Donghyuck’s warmth was terrifyingly hot.</p>
<p>Donghyuck was gripping the sheets hard, his head was thrown back and his dick was leaking so much precum, Mark was surprised he lasted this long. He held Donghyuck’s hips down, fucked his fingers in and out faster until Donghyuck was crying his name, begging for his dick. </p>
<p>“Mark if you dont fuck me now I’m gonna come.” He cried. </p>
<p>Mark pulled his fingers out, leaving Donghyuck’s hole horribly empty. He gasped at the bareness. Mark lubed his dick, lined up with Donghyuck’s entrance and settled face to face with the younger. </p>
<p>“Slowly.” Donghyuck said quiet.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Mark kissed him. “Tell me if it’s too much.”</p>
<p>Mark wrapped his fingers in Donghyuck’s and just started to push his tip in. Donghyuck sighed heavily, nosing at Mark’s collarbone. Mark continued to push all the way to the hilt and Donghyuck cursed under his breath.</p>
<p>“You okay, Hyuck?” Mark looked him in the eye.</p>
<p>“Good,” he breathed. “Just a sec.”</p>
<p>He felt so full, almost uncomfortably so. But the warmth of Mark’s dick filling him completely made his stomach swirl with desire. He felt Mark throb inside him, the tip of his dick seemingly reaching all the way to Donghyuck’s stomach. </p>
<p>“Okay, move, please Mark.”</p>
<p>Mark shifted a little, pulled out just barely and pushed right back in. He kept rocking his hips in shallow movement until Donghyuck encouraged him for more. </p>
<p>Donghyuck saw stars. It took a couple minutes to get comfortable but the sweet slide of Mark’s cock in and out of him was making him go crazy. </p>
<p>Donghyuck gasped, kissed Mark on the lips, neck, jaw, any place he could reach, really. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Mark,” Donghyuck nearly yelled. </p>
<p>“Faster, please, please please,” He drawled out. Words kept slipping from his mouth uncontrollably. </p>
<p>Mark fucked him fast and deep, and circled his hips in experiment. Donghyuck seemed to like it because he cried out his name, wrapped his legs harder around Mark. </p>
<p>Mark was flushed dark red, his dick twitching at the noises that left Donghyuck’s mouth. </p>
<p>“So good Hyuck,” Mark managed. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna come, Mark.” Hyuck panted out. “Say my name again- Fuck!” He cried out.</p>
<p>“My boy, Hyuck. My good boy.” He said, reaching between them to tug at Donghyuck’s cock. </p>
<p>It was thick, twitching in his hand. Mark spoke Donghyuck’s name once more, and his hips stuttered, thick white ropes spilling onto his stomach, the most obscene cries leaving his mouth. </p>
<p>“Fucking me so good, Mark.” Donghyuck sighed out, pulled Mark’s head back in for a kiss. Mark continued to thrust in him until he came soon after, gripping at Donghyuck’s hip with his free hand.  </p>
<p>His other hand was still strung together with Donghyuck’s, and the sight of it made his chest feel warm. He pulled out slowly, white pouring hot out of the younger.</p>
<p>It should've been disgusting but Mark couldn't help but groan at the sight. </p>
<p>He rolled onto his back, turning to face Donghyuck. “I love you.” he whispered upon seeing Mark. </p>
<p>“I love you too.” Mark replied. </p>
<p>“Was it okay?” Mark asked. </p>
<p>“More than okay. Amazing. You're amazing.” Donghyuck had this post-sex glow on his face, a light sheen of sweat covering his whole body. </p>
<p>“Good,” Mark kissed his forehead. “It was amazing for me too.” </p>
<p>Donghyuck smiled back at him. </p>
<p>“Let’s shower, yeah?” Mark said, walking to the bathroom. </p>
<p>Donghyuck watched him walk, his back facing the bed. </p>
<p>“Cute butt,” Donghyuck teased, a mischievous grin along his face.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Mark whined. “Come shower with me.” </p>
<p>Donghyuck couldn't say no to the pout sported on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuck texted Johnny later that night, Mark dozed off next to him.</p>
<p>Donghyuck: i had sex!!!!!!!!!</p>
<p>Johnny: cool!!!!!!</p>
<p>Donghyuck: did jaehyun tell you already</p>
<p>Johnny: yup :D</p>
<p>Donghyuck looked over at Mark, his face looked calm, a small frown tugging at his lips. He felt his chest leap. He put his phone down, curled into the older boy and dreamt of dark hair, blue skies, and home, which happened to be wherever Mark was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>woo!!!1 im sick of writing sex . hope you enjoyed :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>